BiBi
|Sub-Units = |Debut = Season 2 Episode 2 }} BiBi is a sub-unit under μ’s. The unit consists of three members, namely leader Eli Ayase, Maki Nishikino, and Nico Yazawa. Group Formation In the anime, the unit was formed by drawing lots. In real life, the unit was formed in phases: # March 2011, the three unit leaders, Honoka Kosaka, Umi Sonoda and Eli Ayase were revealed with this key visual. People were then given five sets of possible unit compositions, and asked to vote for which members should belong in each leader's sub-unit. # April 2011, the new unit compositions were revealed, and people were asked to submit names for them # May 2011, the chosen unit names were revealed. Etymology Due to the image presented by the members, many of the name submissions to the staff had an adult and graceful feel to them. BiBi's name was meant to symbolize the sharp style and fashion exhibited by members of the group. Other highlighted submissions included "Grace Maiden" and "Shiny Silhouette." Songs All of μ's songs and albums can be found here. BiBi's first single is "Diamond Princess no Yuuutsu". Tracks: :::::::::#Diamond Princess no Yuuutsu :::::::::#Love Novels Release Date: June 22, 2011 BiBi's second single is "Cutie Panther". Tracks: :::::::::#Cutie Panther :::::::::#Natsu, Owaranai de. Release Date: July 24, 2013 BiBi's third single is "Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan". Tracks: :::::::::#Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan :::::::::#Trouble Busters Release Date: December 24, 2014 "Silent tonight" is a bonus single sung by BiBi. Tracks: :::::::::#Silent tonight Release Date: December 25, 2014 "Saitei de Saikou no Paradiso" is a bonus single sung by BiBi. It was released as a lottery prize at theaters, with a chance for every ticket purchased for Love Live! The School Idol Movie. Tracks: :::::::::#Saitei de Saikou no Paradiso Release Date: May 23, 2015 "Sakkaku CROSSROADS" is a Love Live! School Idol Festival collaboration single sung by BiBi. Tracks: :::::::::#Sakkaku CROSSROADS :::::::::#PSYCHIC FIRE Release Date : January 20, 2016 Trivia *Due to both Eli and Maki being individually popular, as well as Nico and Maki being a popular pairing, BiBi has always been the most popular sub-unit with single sales above the other two units. *BiBi's trademark introduction at live concerts involves them shouting BiBi multiple times, with the audience repeating it back to them with the same beat. *In the anime, only Eli, Nico and Maki, or BiBi collectively, were directly invited by Honoka to become a member of μ's. *As named by Love Live! School Idol Festival ~after school activity~, this sub-unit's outfit in Diamond Princess no Yuutsu is named "Leather Gloss Queen". The other sub-units' outfits are also named by the same source. Gallery Characters= BiBi Dengeki G's Mag Jul 2011 Textless.jpg BiBi Diamond Princess no Yuutsu Back Cover.jpg Maki Eli Nico Swimsuits Illustration.jpg Maki Nico Eli Love Live BD Animate Bonus Illustration.jpg Nico Eli Maki Dengeki G's Mag Jul 2011.jpg ABC Project BiBi.jpg 164 S2Ep2.png 168 S2Ep2.png 218 S2Ep2.png 1311 Movie.png 1312 Movie.png |-| Voice Actresses= Muse Summer Camp 1.jpg Muse Summer Camp 2.jpg Muse Summer Camp BiBi.jpg LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 041.jpg LLSIFOfficialFanBook_BiBiInterview.jpg LLSIFOfficialFanBook_BiBiInterview_2.jpg LLSIFOfficialFanBook BiBiInterview 3.jpg it:BiBi Category:Idol unit Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Love Live!